Fixed
by morph
Summary: Lilo and Stitch cross over. The TARDIS needs a bit of fixing... again. So the Doctor and Martha go to Hawaii for a break. TARDIS POV. Part of my TARDIS 100 series. One Shot.


AN/ This fic is a birthday gift to LilCosette. It is a cross over with 'Lilo and Stitch' and takes place sometime before 'Utopia' in the Doctor who universe. The BBC owns Doctor Who and Disney owns Lilo and Stitch. I own nothing. Part of my TARDIS 100 series and is in the TARDIS' POV. Happy Birthday, Cossie! I hope you like this. Thanks to you and Davide for your support with this fic.

* * *

There was yet another alien signal coming from Earth. I wasn't worried about it, and neither was the Doctor, mainly because the signal had the United Galactic Federation stamped all over it. The Doctor and I didn't tend to mix with that crowd very often. Martha was still curious though. 

"What part of Earth is it coming from?" she asked.

"Hawaii. The little island of Kaua'i, to be exact. Just a few years prior to your present day. Looks like there's been alien activity there for some time."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nah. Whoever's down there is there with permission of the United Galactic Federation and they tend to usually know what they're doing. Time Lords didn't tend to get involved with them too much, though they do know how to throw a good dinner party… and they serve a mean sandwich platter."

I gave a mechanical cough and a warning signal beeped on my console, interrupting the Doctor's rant. I sighed as I felt a dull ache starting to grow. The Doctor frowned. "What was that?" Martha asked, a bit worried. She knew a bad sound when she heard one.

"I think…" the Doctor said, his mind running faster than his mouth again. "Let me check. Just a sec." He set the sonic screwdriver to work and removed a piece of my flooring. I gave another cough, more painful this time.

Martha peered anxiously at the Doctor as he removed and re-arranged some bits of my machinery. A dull ache was getting worse, like a stitch in my side. I gave another cough and a whine. I needed to land.

"Ah…" the Doctor said. "This bit here is worn out." He tapped the part with a finger. The gears turned in his head and he looked up at Martha. "I can fix it, but we're going to have to land. You want to check out that alien and soak up some Hawaiian sun if we have the time?"

Martha shrugged and smiled, appearing somewhat casual, but I saw otherwise in her mind. She was really quite excited by the idea. "Sure. I'll go get my bathing suit."

The Doctor smiled at her as she made her exit. Then he sent me a private message, assuring me that I was going to be okay. I had every faith that I would be. After all, I've lasted this long under the Doctor's care, and I was going to last a lot longer.

I landed in the jungle on Kaua'i relatively near the source of the alien signal. The Doctor and Martha headed out, talking about if they found the alien, they may be able to talk him/her/it into helping with my aching part if they had the right technology.

They came several hours later, and they had company. I could sense the Doctor talking about me to some newcomers, one of which was definitely not Earth-born.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor was saying. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She has a telepathic circuit that gets inside your mind and translates just about any language. That's why you can understand Stitch better."

He unlocked my door and entered, allowing Martha and their three new friends in. There were two girls and I soon realised they were sisters - Nani and Lilo. With them was a small, yet sturdy fuzzy blue alien. I realised that the alien was unique. He didn't have a species per se. He was the product of genetic experimentation. His mind buzzed like a computer, constantly processing everything in his environment through a huge variety of heightened senses. I could see in his extremely complex brain that he had originally been built as the ultimate weapon, but those destructive urges had been suppressed through love from Lilo. Though his creator had simply called him Experiment 626, Lilo had named him Stitch, and he much preferred this.

The little alien's big black eyes went as wide as they could go, trying to take in the entirety of my huge, round console room. "Oooooh!" Stitch said appreciatively, before squealing in delight and running off excitedly to investigate my console room further. The Doctor had a momentary look of panic before I reassured him that I could look after myself. Sure enough, Stitch paused, perched on my mushroom-shaped console and held his ears as if in slight pain. He looked around, scanning, listening to something he couldn't find. I subtracted myself from his brain a bit, apologising.

"That's the TARDIS," the Doctor explained. "As I said, the ship's somewhat sentient and telepathic. She gets in your head."

Stitch cocked his head and blinked. Then, seemingly satisfied with the explanation, he scampered off, his nails clicking across the metal.

"Oi! Stay out of the wiring!" the Doctor shouted after him.

Nani and Lilo were amazed by my interior. I wasn't surprised. I've yet to meet a human who wasn't amazed by me. "Wow!" Lilo breathed.

"It's… bigger on the inside," Nani said, awestruck.

Martha smiled. "That's what I said too."

"That's what everyone says," the Doctor added under his breath.

"So do you fight monsters and stuff?" Lilo asked. I sensed a creativity and unique rationality about her young mind that would have made me smile if I could.

"Uh, yeah we do," the Doctor admitted. "Travel through time and space, fight monsters, see the sights, all that fun and dangerous stuff."

Martha was about to say something, but was cut off by the first loud notes of a tune that everyone recognised, but while the humans' faces showed surprise and confusion, the Doctor's showed alarm. Stitch cackled from his place at my controls, celebrating his discovery of the buttons that turned on the music. The Doctor dashed to Stitch's spot and tried to toss the blue alien aside. He finally succeeded and flung Stitch onto the floor. Stitch leaped up onto one of my internal support pillars and stuck there, watching the Doctor as he turned off the music, but not before the first line of lyrics was sung.

"_Sometimes I feel I've got to... Run away. I've got to - "_

The Doctor sighed, staring at my controls, a sad little storm cloud brewing in his hearts. Martha stepped up to him looking confused. "What did you do that for? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"That song is just…" The Doctor shrugged and appeared peppy again. I saw him shove his sad emotions aside, firmly locking them away in a corner of his mind. "Not one of my favourites. That's all." He looked up at Stitch. "So, you like music, huh?"

Stitch nodded with vigour. "Yes."

"What kind?"

"Elvis."

"Yeah, I like him too. I once saw him in concert, you know, back when…" the Doctor trailed off, a sad glint returning to his eye that he shook off once again. "Back when he was young and thin," he finished.

Lilo's eyes lit up and she tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "Can you take us to go see Elvis too?"

Worry flashed through her older sister's mind. As her guardian, she was sure to say no. The Doctor did too.

"I'm sorry, Lilo, but we didn't come here to pick up passengers. We came here because the TARDIS has worn through her electro-explorator rod casing and the magno-cables have become disengaged."

Lilo and the other girls blinked blankly, but I could sense gears turning in Stitch's advanced brain. It reminded me of the Doctor's mind when he got to thinking about technical things.

"That means the TARDIS broke… again," the Doctor explained in layman's terms. "She's an old ship and as such, her parts are prone to wearing out."

The Doctor heard a sudden clank. He looked over at the opening he had left in my grill floor just in time to see Stitch dive in. "Oi! Get out of there!" he shouted, dashing over.

"Stitch help fix TARDIS," the little blue alien explained. I knew that his intentions were good, and that he had the knowledge of the particular part that was broken. He was small enough to get into areas the Doctor usually had trouble reaching. Stitch paused to extend his extra pair of limbs to help with manageability and a set of anatine from the top of his head to help prime the signals and pulses. Then he set to work.

"Please, my ship is a delicate machine, she's all I've got. Do you know what you're doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yeah," Stitch assured him casually. "Hakuna matata."

Martha was amused. Lilo was curious. Nani was still a little bewildered.

"So are you an alien too?" Lilo asked the Doctor.

Still a little disturbed that someone other than himself was working on fixing me, the Doctor answered her. "Yeah. I'm a Time Lord."

"Oh." Lilo said, sounding somewhat unimpressed. She had met a lot of aliens in her short life time, but she hadn't heard of the Doctor or the Time Lords. She looked to Martha.

"No, I'm just a normal human. The Doctor and I travel together. I help him out, stop him from getting too lonely."

The Doctor still had his focus on what Stitch was doing. He squatted by the hole in my floor, observing his progress, impressed. Stitch was almost done repairing the worn part that had been causing me pain. A short minute later he was done. Stitch scampered out and dusted off his many hands with a self-satisfied smile. "Done," he announced proudly.

The Doctor double checked Stitch's repairs and nodded his approval. "That's brilliant! Thanks!" He rubbed the little alien's fuzzy blue head and Stitch laughed. My engines hummed happily.

We spent the rest of the day with the family, finally leaving after enjoying the beautiful Hawaiian sun set. The Doctor and Martha promised we would return one day so the Doctor could take surfing lessons. The Doctor and I couldn't help but show off again when, much to Lilo and Stitch's amazement, I disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"I can't believe Stitch fixed the TARDIS so well," Martha laughed as I made my way through the Time Vortex. "He's so clever!"

"'Clever' is a bit of an understatement," the Doctor said, flicking some switches.

Martha gave the Doctor a look. "Do you think he's smarter than you?"

"Oh no! No, no way." The Doctor shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Nope. Well… not smart_er, _but… he's still very, very clever. Brilliant! But no, not smarter than me."

Martha smirked. "Maybe we should have brought him along?"

The Doctor shook his head again. "He has a really good thing down there with Lilo and their ohana. It would be wrong to separate them. Besides, imagine the chaos he could cause in here!"

"Yeah, things might actually get fixed and stay that way," Martha joked.

He gave her a look. "Yeah, he'd do a good job of destroying them too. And I bet he'd steal your left shoe too." The Doctor checked those repairs once again and gave a small smile of bemusement. Then he looked up at his companion. "So where to now? I hear the annual Festival of Life and Health over on Fuzzy Belle 17 is worth a look."

"'Fuzzy Belle 17?'" Martha laughed. "Is that a planet?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor confirmed with a grin. "Right next door to Fluffy Belle 17."

The Doctor and Martha smiled together and I hummed my engines happily.


End file.
